Innocent Buu
|Race=Majin |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Roughly 5 Million Before Age |Date of death=Age 789 (merges with Uub) |Address=Majin Buu's house Satan House |Allegiance=Babidi's forces Z Fighters |FamConnect= Kid Buu (original form) Southern Supreme Kai (absorbee) Grand Supreme Kai (absorbee) Bibidi (former master) Babidi (former master) Mr. Satan (partner/best friend) Bee (pet) Evil Buu (evil counterpart/fusee) Super Buu (fusion form) Uub (reincarnation and permanent fusee, Dragon Ball GT) Booby (creation/wife)Dragon Ball Online, 2010 Baby Buu (son) }} Majin Buu (魔人ブウ, Majin Bū; lit. "Majin Boo"), later known as Mr. Buu (ミスター・ブウ, Misutā Buu; lit. "Mister Boo"), is the first form of Majin Buu seen in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. However, Majin Buu takes many forms, all of which are linked below. In the series, all of the forms are simply referred to as "Majin Buu", but the various forms get their common names from various Dragon Ball Z video games. Buu's along with Bibidi and Babidi's names are most likely references to the magic words the fairy god mother uses in the 1950 film Cinderella, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." In Japanese, Majin Buu is roughly translated to mean chief magical being. Personality Although he is one of the most powerful entities in Dragon Ball Z, Majin Buu is often playful and displays his childish personality, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong thanks to the Grand Supreme Kai's personality showing in him. Though he is playful and silly, his evil side is readily apparent, especially shown when his eyes widen, and steam shoots out of the holes on his body. He finds enjoyment in taking the lives of many and shows no remorse, though this is because he treats everything as a game. In battle, he fights in a bullying manner, using his immense size to outflank his opponent. During his second battle against Gotenks, Gotenks was preparing the Super Ghosts of his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack for battle. Piccolo showed Gotenks that Buu had already regenerated from the last Super Ghost attack. Super Buu was also lying on his stomach, drinking a soda (though it looked like a milkshake) and reading a magazine, much to Gotenks' fury and embarrassment. Also, when Goku and Vegeta were preparing for battle, Kid Buu was sleeping, much to Goku's surprise. Despite the pleasure he takes in mass-murder, it is later revealed that he only committed such acts because he was unaware of their mortality, and because he had been commanded to do so by Babidi, and Bibidi before him. The Grand Supreme Kai's presence is more influential in this form than in Super Buu, who is mostly evil and is influenced very little by the Kai. He literally struggles with the evil inside himself, with the evil winning and usurping near complete control, Majin Buu becoming far more dangerous as a result. Buu also possessed an enormous appetite for sweets, shown to far exceed even Goku's eating habits, as Buu was still hungry after he once turned a whole city of people into candy and ate them. Majin Buu only has to sleep for about five seconds to get the results humans get from sleep. He was extremely naive, as he was completely ignorant of Mr. Satan's (inept) attempts to kill him, as well as the fact that Bibidi and Babidi were using him. Biography The fat version of Majin Buu is the result of Ultra Buu's absorption of Grand Supreme Kai, the supreme ruler of all Kais. The merging of the juvenile and immature Kid Buu with the benevolent and innocent Grand Supreme Kai resulted in a child like care free who, despite his behavior, possesses power that far surpasses that of a Super Saiyan 2. Of note, absorbing Grand Supreme Kai granted Majin Buu the ability to speak fluently, although he usually refers to himself in the third person. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Revival Majin Buu is first introduced during the Babidi Saga and is the first Majin Buu that is seen in the series. He was released from his Sealed Ball by Babidi, thanks to all the energy Majin Vegeta and Goku were giving off while fighting. Despite Babidi's involvement in freeing him, Buu for the most part ignored him, although he quickly accepted him as his master when Babidi makes an implied threat of sealing Buu back into his cocoon. In addition, he gets angered at Dabura's claims of him being a "bumbling idiot", and proceeds to humiliate him in battle. He has a brief battle with the Supreme Kai and Gohan (in his SS2 form) in which he easily defeats both of them with little to no effort. He is then confronted by Vegeta who proves to be his first true challenge. He puts up a good fight, managing to cause a noticeable amount of damage to Buu, which causes Buu to realize that to beat Vegeta, he'll have to be serious and so, uses Angry Explosion, which severely damages Vegeta. Vegeta is ultimately beaten by the monstrous Buu, and despite Trunks' attempts to convince his father that by fighting together, they will win, Vegeta knocks out Trunks and Goten, deciding to sacrifice himself in order to defeat Majin Buu for good. He blows himself and Buu to pieces (he in particular is turned to stone, and crumbles to dust when it falls to the ground). Later, Piccolo returns to the aftermath of the explosion, and Buu reveals his regeneration technique's virtually limitless capabilities and comes back to life before healing Babidi (although only after Babidi again threatens him with sealing him back into the cocoon if he does not, as he was ignoring him again), who Piccolo had attempted to kill earlier. Together he and Babidi go on rampage through out Earth searching for Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo for their individual parts in almost ruining Babidi's plan. The Challenge by Goku Their rampage is later interrupted by Goku, who reveals his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, much to the shock of Babidi and surprise of Buu, and is able to fight and overtake Majin Buu. However, he then halts their fight after Trunks successfully finds the Dragon Radar in West City. When Buu asks Goku to fight again, Goku informs Buu that in two days there will be another strong fighter to face Buu and give him a challenge. Majin Buu remembers this throughout his transformations and awaits this fight. Before he leaves, Goku asks why Majin Buu takes orders from Babidi, considering their enormous difference in strength and power. Right after Goku leaves, Babidi insults Buu for not finishing him off, calling him names, which pushes Buu over the edge. Majin Buu turns on Babidi, kills him and goes on an uncontrolled rampage destroying city after city. During this rampage Buu meets a blind boy named Tommy. Upset that Tommy does not run away scared, Buu heals the boy. However, the boy still treats Buu with kindness. In return, Buu brings a carton of milk (in fact, an old man he turned into a carton of milk) to Tommy. Surprising friendship with Mr. Satan A day later, he is challenged by Gotenks and quickly defeats him. He then builds a house made out of humans and animals he turned into clay, where he meets Mr. Satan who attempts numerous times to kill Buu through poison, explosives and even physical assault, all of which fail so miserably that Buu does not even realize that they are murder attempts. Mr. Satan eventually gives up and begins performing maid services for Buu such as cooking for him and giving him baths. While he is living with Mr. Satan, Buu finds a hurt dog by the side of the road and brings it to Mr. Satan, perplexed at why it was not running away from him. Mr. Satan tells him that the dog is hurt, so in response, Buu heals him with his magic. The dog, who he names Bee, becomes the first creature to show affection to Buu and the first creature Buu shows genuine love for, such as licking him. This causes Mr. Satan to stop trying to kill Buu and instead try to find out why he murders people. Buu tells him that he just does it because Bibidi and Babidi told him to destroy. Mr. Satan tells him that killing people is actually wrong, which surprisingly shocks Buu, who then promises never to do any harm again. Evil Buu emerges It seems that the world is saved by Mr. Satan, now that the monster has been tamed. All is well until two gunmen, with the goal of taking on Buu before they died, arrive and shoot Bee as he is playing with Buu. This causes Buu to become more enraged than he has ever been, but this anger is quelled by Mr. Satan's disposing of the two gunmen and taking Bee back to Buu to be healed. The situation seems fixed as Buu rebuilds his house in the shape of Bee and Mr. Satan resumes his maid tasks. Buu now seems fully changed, playing with Bee and even asking Mr. Satan to sit and eat with him. Mr. Satan even destroys the fake pictures of Buu defeated that he had taken. This lasts until the gunman who shot Bee returns and shoots Mr. Satan in the chest. Buu is able to heal him but the pain of losing his best friend is so great that he struggles to control his anger. He finally has to expel all the evil inside of him in order to keep control. The evil leaves Buu in the form of a giant cloud taking most of his power with it. What is left of Majin Buu (now "Good Buu") watches as the cloud takes form and becomes Evil Buu. A battle soon ensues between the two Buus, the Evil Buu dominates over the Good Buu. Good Buu is ultimately turned into chocolate, after Evil Buu reflects his Chocolate Beam, and devoured causing them to re-merge into one being, Super Buu. Though Super Buu is almost pure evil, Good Buu is still able to affect his actions slightly, preventing him from attacking Mr. Satan, Bee, and Videl on multiple occasions. He is later removed from Super Buu by Vegeta, and once the power of the Kais was removed from him, Super Buu reverted back to the insane creature created by Bibidi, Kid Buu (the true Majin Buu). Although Good Buu is no longer connected with Kid Buu, his presence alone prevents the other Buu from attacking Mr. Satan and Bee until he is spat out by the pink demon. Return of Good Buu Good Buu, extremely pleased to see Bee and Mr. Satan are still alive, then steps in the fight to defend Mr. Satan, and even though Kid Buu is far more powerful, he is able to land a few good hits on him due to his increased strength. He holds Kid Buu off while Goku and Vegeta ready the Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. After a hard battle with many techniques used, such as Multi-Form, Good Buu is soon defeated by Kid Buu and presumed dead, so Vegeta battles Kid Buu while Goku readies the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb is finally formed after much delay, but Goku is unable to launch it due to Vegeta being immobile, right next to Kid Buu. Kid Buu prepares a final Planet Burst attack to kill Goku, when suddenly Good Buu appears again, not quite beaten yet. He and Mr. Satan rush into the battle, as Good Buu tackles Kid Buu, causing him to throw the attack without aim and misses, while Mr. Satan rescues Vegeta after Good Buu orders him to do so and gets him to safety. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb and after some struggle, the monster is finally defeated and the universe is saved. After the battle, Goku uses the Dragon Balls and wishes for no earthling to remember the havoc wreaked on the world by Majin Buu. Soon after, Good Buu is given the name Mr. Buu, and joins in the celebration of his evil counterpart's defeat at Bulma's house. 10 years later, Mr. Buu enters the 28th World Tournament at the end of the DBZ series, and during the ten years, he lost to Mr. Satan on purpose, and was promised to have his chance at being champion eventually. During this time, he apparently also got his own fanbase, as Goku noted that Buu seemed to acquire a lot of adoring fangirls when going to the ring for selection. He also convinced Buu to use his magic to rig the selection so that Buu can fight Goten, and that Goku fight Uub. Goku also tells Vegeta and Buu in private that Uub is the pure good human reincarnation of Kid Buu, much to Buu's surprise. With Goku and Uub's withdrawal from the tournament, how far Buu progressed is unknown, but it is possible he either lost to Mr. Satan on purpose or to a Z Fighter who threw the match as Goku had previously promised. ''Dragon Ball GT'' The Parasite, Baby Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Mr. Buu is first seen at Mr. Satan's house where people under Baby's control are at his house. Due to his complete control over his body, he easily resists Baby's egg planted in him and ejects it out of his body. Mr. Buu blows a group of his minions away. Later, they go to Goku's house where he and Pan are being attacked by Baby Goten and Baby Gohan. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety by Goku's request. Mr. Buu, Mr. Satan, and Pan decide to go to the Tuffle Planet to free some of Baby's minions. Uub comes to the rescue to help. Mr. Buu realizes that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Mr. Buu takes Mr. Satan and Pan to safety. He says that Mr. Satan is his best friend and that he will never forget him. He flies off to help Uub. Mr. Buu sucks in Baby's Revenge Death Ball to save Uub. Mr. Buu explains that he and Uub were once one a long time ago. They fuse and become Majuub, essentially recreating Majin Buu himself. The Ultimate Android, Super 17 In the Super 17 Saga, Mr. Satan is upset about Mr. Buu being gone and decides to give up being the champion. During the final of the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, even though he is not seen, Buu mentally implores Majuub to throw the fight, since the inhabitants of Earth will lose all hope of peace if Mr. Satan is defeated. Majuub reluctantly complies. ''Dragon Ball Online'' It is explained in Dragon Ball Online that in Age 790, Mr. Buu reads one of Mr. Satan's adult books, causing him to long for love. He creates a wife for himself named Booby, and after shooting her with a "Love Beam", they have a son. It is implied that Buu's family continues to grow, and thus the formation of the Majin race on Earth, who play an important role in Dragon Ball Online's story. It is important to note that Dragon Ball Online ignores and contradicts Dragon Ball GT completely. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Absorption' – Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that was not covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's body in a pod. Majin Buu's fat form is assumed as a result of absorbing the obese Supreme Kai. in order to impress a woman he meets]] *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' – Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the Earth. However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. *'Healing' – Majin Buu can completely heal another being if he so chooses, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Majin Buu can bring them back to health. It is unknown if this ability was possessed by Kid Buu or inherited from the absorbed Grand Supreme Kai. He is unable to revive the dead.Buu states that he can heal anyone as long as they are not dead (''Dragon Ball Z'' manga, volume 24, chapter 290, page 164) *'Vaporize!' – The first technique used by Majin Buu in the anime. Majin Buu puts his arms forward and fires an immense bluish green beam that becomes a ball (instead of the other way around as with most attacks) The attack is so powerful it would have sent Gohan into space if it was not for Supreme Kai neutralizing the ball. This technique is called Vaporize! in the ''Raging Blast'' series. *'Telekinesis' – Majin Buu uses this to move an entire city of people in the air so he can turn them into whatever he chooses. *'Chocolate Beam' – This is one of Majin Buu's signature attacks. It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. Though he usually turns them into foods, Majin Buu has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Majin Buu Saga, and Super Buu once transformed a rock into a toilet. Vegito is the only entity that is shown to able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Super Buu as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Majin Buu used this technique against Dabura with success and having the Demon King transformed into a cookie. When Majin Buu expelled his evil and became the pure-hearted Good Buu, he tried utilizing it to finish Evil Buu, but it failed and backfired causing Good Buu's downfall and the result of Super Buu. In the final battle against Kid Buu, Good Buu desperately tried to use the chocolate beam to defeat Kid Buu, but it was also unsuccessful. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. *'Gack!' – Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. *'Potbelly Attack' – Majin Buu uses his body manipulation ability to detach a part of his body, usually a piece of his belly or his arm, and throws it to attack his opponent. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. *'Angry Explosion' – Majin Buu rapidly powers up, creating a strong pink aura that grows exponentially in size and eventually explodes, causing massive damage. While not given in the manga or anime, the attack is named in the seventh Daizenshuu. *'Vanishing Beam' – A technique used many times by all forms of Majin Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. Majin Buu uses his move against Super Saiyan 3 Goku while being punched in the chest. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Majin Buu fires many ki waves from a single hand at once, Majin Buu copies this from Vegeta and uses it against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. *'Kamehameha' – A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Majin Buu's Kamehameha is pink in color. He first used this after recovering from Goku's. He later used a more powerful one in a Super Kamehameha struggle with Evil Buu. Buu mirrors Goku in that he learned the technique after seeing it done only once **'Super Kamehameha' – The upgraded version of Kamehameha used by Good Buu in his battle with Evil Buu. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. *'Super Breath' – Majin Buu's used this to knock a group of people over in Dragon Ball GT. **'Flame Shower Breath' – Majin also uses a stronger version of the Super Breath that can level a city. Called Flame Shower Breath in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Innocence Cannon in the ''Budokai'' video game series. *'Innocence Cannon' – Buu shoots a stream of three energy blasts at his opponent. Only used in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In the Budokai series, "Innocence Cannon" is the name of the Flame Shower Breath. *'Innocence Express' – Majin Buu charges by running into his target using his whole body. He used this to destroy cities. Named in the Budokai series. *'Wizard Barrier' – Majin Buu conjured a force field bubble around him when the Earth's military forces tried to destroy him. Only used in the anime. *'Fission' – The ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself. Majin Buu used fission to expel the evil from his body, in order to keep control after Van Zant and Smitty shoot his friends, giving birth to Evil Buu. *'Energy Mines' – An attack used by Mr. Buu in which he sends multiple tunnels of energy that travel under ground and burst out as dozens of energy balls that fly toward the opponent. While the opponent is distracted by these balls, Buu prepares a much larger blast in his hand and fires it while the opponent is not looking. He uses this against Kid Buu, and manages to blow off his entire left side. *'Spinning Tackle' – Buu pulls himself into a small ball, then rushes straight out quickly. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Super Cut' – Buu sweeps his arms up and out, knocking the opponent into the air. *'Butt Stomp' – Buu leaps into the air, then comes crashing down, hitting the opponent with his butt several times. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Kakusan Energy Dan' – Buu fires three ki shots all at once, that fly parallel to each other. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Buu Buster' – Majin Buu's meteor attack in Super Butōden 3. Buu throws the opponent over his head, then juggles them over his head with punches. After that he fires off a Vaporize! to finish them off. *'Burner' – A mongolian chop attack used in the ''Butōden'' series. He also usesthis as a regular attack in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Fat Headache' – Majin Buu jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, hitting his opponent with his hip. Used in the Butōden series. *'Super Fat Headache' – A flying headbutt used in the Butōden series. *'Majin Buu Jumpkick' – A diving kick used in the Butōden series. **'Majin Buu Low Kick' – A low height diving kick used in the Butōden series. *'Energy Splitter' – Majin Buu creates an energy sphere in front of him and crush it with a mongolian chop to divide into five energy spheres that scatter in five different directions. Used in the Butōden series. *'Hungry Missile' – A Kiai fired with his two his arms forwards. Used in the Butōden series. *'Meteo Dance' – Majin Buu's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Enjoy Browning' – One if his techniques in the Budokai series. *'Innocence Strike' – Majin Buu strikes the opponent up in the air with his belly, then he kicks and punches them down again, and finally Majin Buu kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Innocence Dance' – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai series. *'Merry Swing' – Majin Buu grabs the opponent's head, then he jumps up in the air while swinging them over his head. When he gets high enough up in the air, he rushes to the ground and violently smashes the opponent's head to the floor. Used in the Budokai series. *'Hammer Fist' – Buu grows his fist to massive proportions and slams it down on his opponent. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. *'Hercule Attack' – Mr. Buu saves Mr. Satan after his jetpack fails. It is their team attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Mister Buu Arrives!' – A team attack where Buu arrives to help Mr. Satan after he is kicked by his opponent. It is Mr. Satan's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Kaikosen' – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Sleep' – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Love Beam' – A technique Majin Buu used on his wife Booby to create his son Baby Buu prior to the events of Dragon Ball Online. Forms Kid Buu This is the original incarnation of Buu, created by Bibidi. He is more powerful than Good Buu, and is stated by Old Kai to be the most dangerous and uncontrollable version of the being. Kid Buu became the fat Majin Buu after he absorbed the Southern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai. Good Buu Once Majin Buu expels Evil Buu, he becomes pure good, but loses most of his power. The fat Majin Buu, who is now named Good Buu (魔人ブウ：善), has a brief fight with Evil Buu in which he is greatly outclassed and ultimately absorbed through ingestion, allowing Evil Buu to become Super Buu. Though this is the weakest Buu, his power is still immense compared to most other characters in the series. Once he is absorbed, all of the Kai's influence goes into his being, allowing Super Buu to be uninhibited by any form of good, with the exception of Good Buu's memories of Mr. Satan and Bee, which stops Super Buu from attacking them on multiple occasions. After re-fusing into Super Buu, Good Buu basically represents all the power gained by Kid Buu through the absorption of the Supreme Kais. Once this power is removed from Super Buu, he transforms back into Kid Buu. Later, after Kid Buu is defeated, Good Buu is called Mr. Buu by the main cast (excepting one notable instance in the Neko Majin manga, where he still refers to himself as "Majin Buu" while he was on a walk from Satan City); although Mr. Buu is the same as the fat Buu on the outside, he is noticeably different on the inside. He no longer widens his eyes in fits of anger. All the evil tendencies seen in the fat Majin Buu are gone and he is now pure good. Evil Buu This form represents all of the evil inside Buu. This form outmatches the remaining Good Buu, allowing Evil Buu to absorb him after a brief battle. Fusions Super Buu Super Buu is the result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu. This form specializes in absorbing enemy combatants, such as several of the Z Fighters, which results in a massive power increase for Super Buu. Majuub After saving Uub from an attack by Baby, Buu explains his past and states that he and Uub were once a single being. He then proceeds to merge with Uub, creating Majuub, a far more powerful version of Uub. Appearances in other media Video games Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' ''Neko Majin'' Majin Buu has a cameo appearance in Neko Majin, a short series of one-shot manga chapters by Akira Toriyama which takes place during the time period between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Neko Majin Z's friend finds Buu just wandering around while going to Satan City after mistaking him for Neko Majin Z. Buu is surprised that Neko Majin Z's friend does not know who he is and breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that he is from the Dragon Ball manga. Buu displays his strength while Neko Majin Z's friend remains unsurprised and responds by saying that Neko Majin Z does stuff like that all the time (he also mentions how Neko Majin Z looks and acts similar to Buu). Buu leaves and tells Neko Majin Z's friend to call him to fight Neko Majin Z when he comes around. Later, Neko Majin Z's rival had stolen the source of his power, so Neko Majin Z's friend called Buu and told him that Neko Majin Z's rival is Usagi Majin. Buu easily beats Usagi Majin and leaves very unfulfilled. ''Dragon Ball SD'' Majin Buu appears in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball SD, where he eats Babidi and Dabura, and soon becomes Kid Buu after befriending Mr. Satan. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Kōzō Shioya *English Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil *English Funimation dub: Josh Martin *English Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Portuguese Dub (Brazil): Wellington Lima *Portuguese Dub (Portugal): Joaquim Monchique *Italian Dub: Riccardo Rovatti Major Battles *Majin Buu Vs. Dabura *Majin Buu Vs. Supreme Kai and Gohan (SS2) *Majin Buu Vs. Majin Vegeta (SS2) *Majin Buu Vs. Goku (SS3) *Majin Buu Vs. Babidi *Majin Buu Vs. Humans *Majin Buu Vs. Gotenks (Base) *Majin Buu Vs. Evil Buu *Majin Buu Vs. Kid Buu *Majin Buu Vs. Mr Satan *Majin Buu Vs. Baby *Majin Buu Vs. Baby Vegeta Trivia )]] *The "wrapping goo" attack Majin Buu uses on Majin Vegeta (which Goten and Trunks later get him out of) is similar to the Merry-Go-Round Gum attack that Giran used against Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament in the original [[Dragon Ball (anime)|''Dragon Ball]]. *During Majin Buu's first encounter with Goku, Goku tells him that he is a Saiyan. In the English Dub, Majin Buu tries to say "Saiyan", but it comes out as "Saiya-jin", a reference to the Japanese pronunciation for the Saiyan race. *Despite his immature nature, he seems to be able to have a normal memory since he did remember certain things such as Bibidi telling him to destroy planets even though this was millions of years ago, and remembering the promise Goku made him for giving him a good fight. *The fat Majin Buu seems to be the only character in Dragon Ball Z who was eaten by one of Buu's various forms and survived as if he was absorbed. In the manga, it was stated by Super Buu that out of all the people he ate, Majin Buu was the only one to receive special treatment, and be absorbed instead of killed. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Majin Buu says "Die you dummy!" just before he kills Babidi; this quote is not in the series. *Majin Buu's character design is later reused as the main protagonist in Akira Toriyama's childrens book called "Toccio the Angel". *Majin Buu's vest and pants look similar to the Metamoran style of clothing. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Former Villains Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support